Mending Heart
by mdizzle
Summary: Link comes to destroy Soul Edge as a final request from a dieing Zelda. But can he learn to love again, and if so with who? Possible harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

I recently got into stories where Link is paired up with a girl from Soul Calibur 2. Problem is I could never pick which one I liked him with best. So I thought up of this story, the fact that I was finally able to play OoT on the Wii was a big help. I hope you enjoy the story. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Link leaned on his sword panting out of breath. He couldn't believe this was happening, it had all happened so fast. Hyrule was in ruins, the land was scorched, and the clouds were as black as tar…all because of one man.

"What's the matter boy? I thought you said were going to avenge your comrades…"

Link glared furiously at the owner of the voice. Ganondorf had been freed somehow, and he was more powerful than ever. He now had a giant blade for a right arm, but the most noticeable thing about it was that it pulsed with a red and dark energy. This was the same power he had used to take his revenge upon those Link had held closest.

"I knew you were an evil monster, but I never would have thought you would have sunk this low!"

Ganondorf snickered, revenge was sweet.

"You killed them all… Saria…Navi…Ruto…Malon…even Zelda… AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!!"

Link let out a wordless battle cry as he rushed the evil tyrant only to be blasted away by a blast of dark energy sent from Ganondorf's sword arm. Link took out his bow and arrow and fired a light arrow only to have it be destroyed by Ganondorf's sword arm.

"Impossible!!"

"Not anymore, I have more power than I ever dreamed. Nothing can stop me now, not you, not your light arrows, not even the legendary Master Sword."

Ganondorf sped off in a blur delivering a punishing blow to Link's stomach. Link flew backwards from the force of the blow, he got out his Hookshot and latched onto a marble pillar next to Ganondorf's head. Link flew towards Ganondorf only to get kicked in the head. Red and dark energy erupted from Ganondorf's sword arm hitting Link in the back.

Link screamed in pain as felt like his back was on fire. Just when he thought he couldn't bare anymore the pain instantly stopped. Link looked up in surprise to see that Ganondorf had suddenly gone pale.

His sword arm suddenly grew an eye which seemed to look around for a moment gazing it's surroundings until it spotted Ganondorf. It glared at him furiously, but what happened next put Link into a state of shock, the eye spoke…

"**You thought you could bend MY power to YOUR will?! Impossible, for it is YOUR power that will become mine!!"**

A red and black portal opened up behind him sucking him into it, and just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"L..Link…"

Zelda limped towards him from out of the shadows covered in blood. Link got up, ignoring his bodies protests, and raced towards her. She was about fall backwards but Link caught her.

"Zelda, I…I thought I lost you!"

She smiled sadly at him. "Link, you have to go after him. I'm dieing but…"

"Don't say that!!" interrupted Link. "I'll take you to the Great Fairy and then you'll be just fine!! Just try to hang on!!"

Zelda placed her hand on top of his. Link was shocked at how weak her grip was, usually it was much stronger, some would say almost unfitting for a princess.

"It's too late for that, I know that I am dieing and I do want you to move on and find happiness again but you can't let that thing hurt anyone else. It might have taken Ganondorf away but he's still a holder of the Triforce of Power…"

Zelda let go of Link's hand and stretched her hand out at arms length. Her Triforce of Wisdom started to glow as did Link's Triforce of Courage to match. A giant golden triangle portal appeared.

"Go… destroy the evil…don't let something like this happen again…for me."

"For you Zelda, I will."

Zelda's breathing suddenly became erratic and uneven. "Zelda, no!! Don't leave me!!" Link picked up her hand holding it tight

"Link…I….I love you!"

"I love you too!!"

Zelda's hand went limp having breathed her last breath. Hot tears ran down his face as he placed her down on the ground gently.

He wiped away his tears and stood up with his fists tightened. As he walked towards the portal he felt like a part of him had died along with Zelda. But the best thing he could do to cope with that would be to grant her final request. He was going to destroy that thing.

Before he entered the portal he took one last look back at Zelda. "I swear, I will avenge you!!"

Without another word Link stepped though the portal most likely never to return.

And that's my first chapter, there maybe a couple of plot holes and I know that the chapter is pretty short, but I did write it when I was under the weather so try to cut me a 'little' slack. But all in all I'm glad I finally posted this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well somebody pointed out to me the idea of turning this into a harem fic. That's a possibility but not before a girl that will stand above the others has been chosen. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Link wished he could have said that he stepped out of the portal into a beautiful green field, but then he'd be lying. He was in the center of some type of burning village, people screaming in panic and terror.

A cold chill ran down his spine as he felt a familiar evil in the air. He ran down the alley to his left until he was met with an odd sight. Two giant brutes carrying axes were staring down at a small lady with two odd weapons she was holding. Link had never seen weapons like the ones she had, but she did appear to be utterly exhausted.

One of the giants had a black executioner mask on and the other was covered head to toe in armor. But the most noticeable thing was the both of their right hands were glowing with the same power Ganondorf had.

"I admit you might have been able to beat one of us but when the two of us attack together, and the fact that we both had pieces of Soul Edge…"

"_Soul Edge?"_ thought Link.

"Now the time has come for you to DIE!!!" shouted the one with the mask.

Just when they were about to end the young girl's life, a small round object rolled in front of them, but the most exciting thing about this most wonderful object was…that it had a lit fuse.

"**Huh?!"**

BOOM!!!

Link rushed forward and picked up the pigtailed girl and sprinted away looking for a safe place to hide her.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"A friend!"

Link ran to the edge of town and laid her down where he was sure she would be safe. Link turned back to the village.

"Wait, now where are you going?"

"Listen, I'm sure you put up a hell of a fight, but it's time for me to take over. Besides…" Link gripped the Master Sword. "I need something to let all of this aggression out on."

"That was pretty unexpected Astaroth."

"Shut up Beserker, when I find out who did that I'm going to…"

"Hey!!!"

Astaroth and Beserker turned to see Link holding bow with a light arrow aimed at them. He released the arrow letting it fly towards his two giant foes. Both giants stumbled back from the force of the arrow, Link Hookshot one of the burning walls next to Behemoth's head.

Link flew towards him and grabbed onto the horns of his helmet. He took out a bomb and placed it down Behemoth's chest armor.

"GET IT OUT!!! GET IT OUT!!!"

BOOM!!!

Smoke started to come out of his armor but still he stood. "No way…" muttered Link.

"Guess our defense is tougher than you thought."

"Yeah? Well I got a pretty tough defense myself!" said Link.

He took out an odd blue diamond and shouted "Nayru's Love!!!" a blue diamond shaped force field immediately formed around him.

Both juggernauts swung their mighty axes only to have them bounce off, their arms reeling back for the rebound.

They were taken by such surprise that they lost their grip on their pieces of Soul Edge which Link quickly took advantage of snatching them away.

"He took our shards!!!" shouted Astaroth.

Link took out his Megaton Hammer and hit them both in the face. The force of the attack sent them both hurdling onto the ground flat on their backs.

Link leapt into the air falling onto the giants with his sword pointed down. He jabbed Beserker several times before rolling away.

Astaroth gave a surprised yelp as Link suddenly lifted him over head.

"How are you doing this?! This is not supposed to be possible!!" shouted Astaroth as light shined off of Link's golden gauntlets.

He tossed Astaroth towards his giant friend sending them both crashing into a burning building.

"And just because of my mood…"

Link took out a bombchu and sent it into the building, as Link walked away out of the village the building exploded.

* * *

Link walked back to the girl he had rescued who looked simply stunned.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I believe so…what was all that back there?"

"Me in a very bad mood!" he said angrily.

Link took a moment to calm himself down, he still felt a lot of rage over losing Zelda but he tried to save it for a moment when he'd need to fight again.

"Anyways…what can you tell me about this 'Soul Edge'?

"You mean you don't know?"

"I'm from…out of town…"

"Putting it lightly it's the greatest evil the world has ever seen. However, it broke into pieces and therefore can't be destroyed as is…"

The girl continued the story of Soul Edge, and the more Link heard the less he liked. He had to put a stop to this evil, once and for all, for all of the people he lost back home.

Link stood up and focused on the evil he had felt from the pieces of Soul Edge he had put in his pouch. He could feel that off to the west was a sign of another piece, it was hard to describe but he could almost feel it calling to him or rather to the pieces he had.

"Well then I guess I'm off to find the next piece."

Link took a deep breath and made the first step to what was sure to be a long journey.

"Wait!!"

Link had only gotten one step further until he turned around to face her.

"Why do you want the pieces?"

Link knew that she probably didn't mean it but she had just poured some salt on his wound.

"This evil…it released a terrible person in my world and together…they took away everything I every held dear. My friends… my home… even my lover is dead because of it."

The girl put a hand over her mouth in shock. _"He must be in so much pain…"_

"She needed me and I was helpless!!" Link tightened his fist. "And I will stop this thing from hurting anyone else, even at the cost of my own life!"

"It's hurt my loved ones too…" said the girl.

"What?"

"You see, I used to live in a village…"

Link listened intently to the girl's story of how one piece of Soul Edge corrupted her village, how she left to save it, she was a very brave girl despite her short stature. He could understand why she'd want to destroy it too.

"Well then, best of luck to both of us I suppose." said Link.

He turned to leave again but the girl ran in front of him.

"How about this, since we both want Soul Edge destroyed why don't we travel together?" asked the girl.

Link adverted his eyes from her gaze. "I don't know…"

"Things would probably go a lot quicker and easier if we worked together." said the girl.

Link took a deep breath. "_For Zelda…"_

"Alright then, for now we'll work together." said Link.

"Great! Oh by the way, I never did catch your name." said the girl.

"It's Link."

"Well Link, I'm Talim. It's very nice to meet you." said Talim with a smile.

She took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

_Omake_

**DA DA DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!**

Link held Talim over his head while she seemed to magically float in between his hands.

**You made friends with Talim!!!**

"Hey, how are you doing this?! And for that matter why?!" asked Talim.

Link put her down. "Sorry, I do that a lot."

That's the chapter for now. Next chapter I think I'm going to have Talim talk to Link about his pain a little more. I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Talim is getting very popular with the readers very fast. She might be the number one girl but nothing for sure until I add the others. Start the fic.

4

3

2

It was their third night on the road and Link couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about his tragedies. How his loved ones were killed one by one despite his haste to reach them, how all the places he had been to got burned to the ground, but most importantly how Zelda had died in his arms.

"You still awake?"

Link visibly flinched at the sound of Talim's voice. He said nothing, Link's problems were his own, there was no reason to drag her into his problems.

"I hear you crying at night…" Link didn't move. "I know that everything you've been through must have hurt a lot…" He wiggled a little uncomfortably. "But if you want…" He got up with his back facing her. "We could talk about it…"

Link took one look back at her. "Talking won't get anything done, they're gone and they won't be coming back. That's all there is to it."

Link walked off to try and clear his head. After half an hour of wondering he sat down next to a tree on a hill and pulled out his ocarina. He started to play Zelda's Lullaby, it gave him some small comfort, it reminded him of the woman he once loved.

"That's a beautiful song…"

Link turned around to see Talim approaching him delicately.

"Every time I play it, it reminds me of the good times I had with Zelda. How I would hold her, how she would drift into sleep when I would play this song, how we would watch the sunrise over Lake Hylia together, and how she would get jealous whenever Ruto would pop up." he added the last part with a sad smirk.

"She would get jealous?"

"Yes, but in a cute kind of way. Almost hot even…"

Talim blinked.

"But she would always make things clear that I was her's…and then I would put my arm around her."

Talim's heart went out to Link, he truly loved this Zelda women and probably would have gladly died for her.

"And then Ganondorf came back…" Link's face suddenly turned sour. "We had sealed him away before but apparently one piece of that stupid 'Soul Edge' was all he needed to slip free. Then he killed them all off one by one, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop him!!"

Link started to shake with anger. "THEY NEEDED ME AND I FAILED THEM!!!" Link punched the tree out of rage which shook violently. He pulled his bleeding hand out of the tree bark wincing in pain.

Talim ran over and grabbed his bleeding hand, she looked it over with a worried look on her face. She took off his glove and tore a piece of red cloth from the rim of her shorts and started to wrap it around his wound.

"Thanks." muttered Link.

"Link, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this…"

"I can't see why I shouldn't…I've always come out on top before and this time shouldn't have been any different! I'm…I'm not even fit to carry the sword on my back!" he said bitterly.

"Hey now, don't talk like that. I've seen you fight and you were amazing, I was very impressed. From what I can understand you did everything in your power to try and stop him." she finished wrapping his hand with a tight knot.

Link hung his head. "But in the end it just wasn't enough, _**I**_ wasn't enough."

She gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head. "Link you are a great warrior, Soul Edge is a terrible evil that any lone fighter would have great difficulty with…and with the added power of that Power of Trifork…"

"Triforce." corrected Link.

"Triforce, sorry. With the added might of that Triforce of Power thing, it most have been like you were fighting against a hurricane. But the point is that you're here now, and I can tell that there isn't anything that's going to stop you from doing what's needed to be done. And I'll be with you for every step of the way."

"Talim…"

She could tell he was about to tell her otherwise but she put a finger on his lips.

"I've already made up my mind. And further more, I'm sure Zelda and your friends wouldn't want you to keep beating yourself over it. They would have wanted you to move on and be happy."

Link finally gave in to his emotions and wrapped his arms around her. With his emotional wall finally broken down he let his tears flow out of him. He hated crying, it made him feel weak, but Talim was right and he needed to let it out and not keep it all bottled up.

And even though he would never admit this, it felt good holding her.

* * *

The next morning Talim and Link had packed their things and were getting ready to head out.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Talim.

Link gave her an honest smile. "More ready than I was a couple days ago."

Talim smiled back.

They eventually came to a fork in the road with a diced up sign in the middle.

"Well this is annoying." said Talim.

She was holding her chin in thought, her index finger resting on her cheek.

"I got it handled. Remember the song I was playing last night?" asked Link.

"Yeah, it was beautiful."

"Well that one song, can be very useful." Link took out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby once again. To Talim's amazement the pieces of the sign floated up and reassembled itself on it's stake.

It read:

Athens -

- Rome

"Link you are amazing!!!" shouted Talim as threw her arms around her his neck in a hugging embrace.

Link gave a small blush but hid it very well. He gently took her arms off of him and looked at the sign once more. "So what do you think? Rome or Athens?"

"Hmm…I say Athens."

"Athens it is then." said Link.

As the two walked down the path towards Athens Link noticed that wind was gently blowing Talim's hair. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember a moment when he saw her when it wasn't doing that.

"How does she do that?" mumbled Link.

_Omake_

"So it was just you and your fairy on these travels?" asked Talim.

"Well there was my horse Epona too but besides them there was one other…an annoying traveling minstrel who wouldn't leave me alone."

_Flashback_

"Link, he come to town! He come to save the Princess Zelda!"

Link growled on top of his horse. The moron in the blue frilly clothes had been following him for days playing the same stupid song on his lute.

"Would you please stop singing that stupid song?!" asked Link.

"Ganon took her away and now the children don't play…"

"Seriously!!! It's starting to get on my nerves!!!"

Link tried to ride away from him but the minstrel made sure to keep up with him.

_End Flashback._

"Then I had Zelda travel with me for a little while." Link gave a small laugh. "Of course I didn't know it was Zelda back then, she was disguised as a man…now that I think about it she probably strapped her breasts down just to make sure she'd fool me."

_2__nd__ Flashback._

"Pst! Navi come here a minute!" whispered Link.

Navi floated over to him, glowing as bright as ever.

"Navi, that Shiek guy keeps staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking." whispered Link. "I think he might be gay, keep an eye on him while I sleep tonight."

_End 2__nd__ Flashback._

And there you go, next chapter I will put in another girl for Link, three guesses who. I decided to update this thing in the name of St. Patrick's Day, because Link's green. I hope you got your green on.


	4. Chapter 4

This story turning out to be more fun than I thought it'd be. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Finally in the city Talim and Link couldn't help but be taken in by the hustle and bustle of it all.

"Link, I need to get in touch with an old friend. Do you think you can get us a room at that inn?" asked Talim.

Link at the inn she had been refering it, it was three stories at least and had a fair amount of people coming and going.

"No problem."

Link walked towards the inn and couldn't help but feel the stares he was getting. He didn't know if it was because of his clothes or if they thought his hat was weird or maybe they just had a problem with his ears…point was he would feel a lot better once he got the stupid room.

Link dashed into the hotel and went up to the front desk. He ringed the bell a couple of times before a woman in a waitress dress answered his call. She took a moment looking him over before she finally stopped at his ears.

Link cleared his throat to get her attention.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I need a room for two." said Link.

"And what will be paying with?"

"Hang on a second…" Link got out his pouch where he usually kept his rupees. He needed a nice red one but the problem was that the green ones were so common that the red ones were buried underneath the green ones. His frustration getting the better of him he took out one of the green ones and placed in on the counter so he could get at the other ones.

He stopped when he heard the girl gasp, he turned to her to see an expression of amazement and excitement on her face. "An emerald!"

"A what?"

"That's enough to buy every room in this hotel!"

Link looked down at the rupee and than at the waitress. "It is?"

"Yes! How did…where did…"

"Yes well I think I will just take one room with two beds, thank you." said Link.

"Of course, of course!" she scrambled to get him a key and hastily brought it over to him. "It's the best sweet in the building!" Link tried to grab it from her but she seemed to be holding on to it a bit longer. "And if there is ANYTHING I could to do to help you enjoy your stay…just come and find me…only me…"

"Um…right…" Link quickly snatched the key and made a beeline for the rooms.

After a couple of minutes of searching Link discovered his room was on the top floor. Link opened the door and was impressed with the accommodations of the room.

"I wonder what a big rupee would've got me." mused Link.

Link sat down on one of the beds and took a look out the window. It had an impressive view of the city, he could get used to this.

But as he looked out into the city he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. He felt as if there was something misplaced in the city, something that didn't belong, something with an evil vibe. That was when Link recognized the presence as a piece of Soul Edge, he had to get to it quickly before it managed to hurt somebody else again. But where was it?

Link scanned the city furiously to try and detect where the piece was but the city was so big Link was having trouble. In an act of desperation Link took out his piece of Soul Edge and pointed it out towards the city. It seemed to be pulling him towards the direction of a high up temple. He quickly put it away and started to head for the door.

But he stopped when a simple fact dawned on him…he attracted a lot of attention. This fact alone may lead for somebody to follow him and get corrupted by the _evil of Soul Edge._

_He needed someway to keep himself concealed. He paused in deep thought when he noticed that the sheets on his bed were pretty long. He smiled as an idea started to form._

_

* * *

_

Link arrived in the unusually high temple to see a statue of the local deity. As it turned out this world had many a Gods and Goddesses, hence why there were so many temples. Link couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Goddesses of the Triforce could hear him from here or any of the other temples.

In front of the statue was a small box which seemed to resituate Soul Edge's evil aura. The piece had to be inside, all Link had to do was walk over to it and…

"HALT!!!"

A blonde haired woman with a sword and shield leapt down in front of him. "I will not let you go any further." she brought herself into an offensive stance. "Prepare to defend yourself!!"

_Omake_

Link started to panic as he skied down the mountain wildly.

"Okay Link, just calm down for a second and try to remember what Taki told you to do in these kind of situations!"

A thought cloud appeared above Link's head where Taki appeared.

"Link when you lose control of your skies just remember that it is always important to…" however the view changed to where Taki was showing off her posterior, moving it up and down. "With these ninja clothes on it feels like I'm wearing nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing at all…"

"DAMN!!! Stupid sexy Taki!!"

_Omake 2_

Raphael smirked at his opponent as he took a cocky stance.

"And tell me knave, how does someone like you expect to beat me…" he suppressed a chuckle. "With a hammer?"

Yes Link had brought out the very same hammer he had attained on one of his adventures with the Gorons.

"Like this." Link quickly brought his hammer down on Raphael's foot.

"YOOOOW!!! WHY YOU LITTLE…" Raphael hopped on one foot while holding the other one in pain giving a small whimper.

Before Raphael could even think of another action Link brought his hammer down on his other foot.

"YOOOOW!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" Raphael was cut off when Link brought his hammer of pain across Raphael's face. Raphael fell to the ground unmoving and unconscious.

**WINNER: LINK**

Someone once mentioned putting in girls from some of the other Calibur games. While the idea is welcomed I am afraid that I am just not as familiarized with any of the others. I do know a little about Tira but I'm afraid that's it. I know this chapter was a little short but I hope the omakes made up for it. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really glad that fan fiction decided to give crossovers their own section (or whatever you want to call it). This fic has really been noticed. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Link threw off his bed sheet knowing that it would hold him back as he took out his sword and shield. His opponent had a blue and white dress on, pantyhose covered her legs, her gloves were white and were long enough to just barely go past her elbows. Her short blonde hair was kept together with a headband in the middle. He could feel his opponent look him over with her eyes and for a moment thought he saw a blush but shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

"I, Cassandra, shall not allow for you to take that box!!"

Link loosened his shoulders a little. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me in my quest!"

Link dashed forward at his opponent but she delivered a quick kick to his head. Link landed roughly on his back and started to roll as Cassandra sent quick jabs at his head with her sword.

Link finally rolled to his feet and shot an ice arrow at her feet. With her feet frozen in place she fought to regain her balance.

Link took out a bomb and started walking towards her. "Here let me help you with that!" He threw the bomb at her feet which made her rocket towards the sky and hurdle back towards the Earth.

When Cassandra started to pick herself up it was needless to say that Link was impressed.

"Give up now before this escalates!" said Link.

"I can't…I can't and I won't! I will never let anyone have that piece!!" said Cassandra.

Link let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You are a good fighter and a very worthy opponent…but I cannot let you stop me. I have to do this…for them…and for her." said Link sadly.

Cassandra pondered for a moment on the meaning of his words but was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Link leapt into the air and brought his sword down upon her using his full weight.

Cassandra managed to block his attacks with her shield three times before Link finally landed on the ground giving her the chance to press the attack. She slashed across the top of his chest, but she only seemed to cut his clothes, and spun around and hit him in the face with her shield.

She slashed him across the arm making him spin wildly before delivering him a swift kick in the rear. Link rolled on the ground putting some distance between himself and his opponent. Stopping in a crouch he pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Cassandra, it hit her in the forehead before swirling back home to it's master.

"Did-did you just hit me with a boomerang?" asked Cassandra.

"Yes, I fight my opponents with everything I have." said Link.

"Well you'll have to if you ever want any chance to beat me."

She ran towards him and delivered a drop kick to his chest. But despite her effort Link remained standing, sure he may have stumbled a little but he was still standing.

"How…?"

Link tapped his feet with his sword. "Iron boots."

Cassandra's jaw hung open for a moment.

"I can have them on or off my feet whenever I want." explained Link.

As he walked towards her she noticed that that his iron boots seemed to disappear as if by magic. She did a back spring kick in attempt to kick him in the jaw but he blocked it with his shield, in retaliation Link tried to land slash towards her chest but was blocked by her own shield.

The two warriors clashed blades and pushed against each other, trying to gain ground against the other. Finally they broke apart and jumped away from one another. Link took out his hookshot and shot Cassandra's blade out of her hand. Cassandra remained stunned for a moment as she watched her weapon fly through the sky.

Taking advantage of the moment, Link finally did his signature spin move and knocked her shield out of her hand. Link quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the ground pinning her hands with his own.

She glared at him defiantly. "I will never allow you to complete Soul Edge!"

"Complete it?! I want it destroyed!!"

Cassandra had a sneaking suspicion that she had just royally screwed up. "What?"

"That thing killed everyone who was every precious to me, and I won't stop until it's evil is stopped once and for all!"

Link got off of her leaving Cassandra to her embarrassment.

Link rubbed his shoulder. "Geez you hit hard, I don't think I've ever been whacked with a shield before. But I could understand why you would protect it so diligently."

Cassandra stood up and stared at her feet. "I'm s…"

"CASSANDRA!!!" shouted a new voice.

"Oh crap…" muttered Cassandra.

Another woman with long blonde hair had appeared and she was running over to Cassandra. The amazing thing was she looked a lot like Cassandra only older.

"Link!"

"Talim?"

Talim ran over to Link and started to check his wounds.

"I'm fine Talim, really."

"Well when I found out you weren't at the hotel I got worried."

"I would have stayed but I sensed a piece of Soul Edge and rushed out. That was when I ran into our new friend over there. By the way where were you?"

"Remember that old friend I told you about? Well turns out she's the older sister of your new friend there."

Link looked over at Cassandra who was receiving an earful from his sister.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Cassandra's sister, Sophitia, was surprisingly kind to Link and Talim. She invited them over and was preparing a hot meal for them and even offered to let them stay the night. They had brought the box from the temple with them just to be sure there wouldn't be yet another unexpected guest after it. Link, Talim, Cassandra, and Sophitia's husband, who seemed like a nice enough guy, were all seated around the table. Cassandra seemed to be staring at everything except Link and Talim.

"So Link, are you and Talim dating?" asked Sophitia.

Link and Talim blushed a little at the question.

"What?!"

"No! We're just good friends!" said Link.

Sophitia gave a small giggle. "If you say so. But moving on to more important matters, why are you after Soul Edge?"

Link went into his rather lengthy explanation of his adventures so far. His tale of how he ended up in this world seemed to have pulled on the sisters' heart strings.

"So that's why I'm after the pieces of Soul Edge…" explained Link.

"Hm, that's a very touching story Link but I'm not quite sure I should hand over my pieces of Soul Edge over to you. The box with my pieces back in the temple was blessed by the gods so they're not only safe but prevents them from merging together." said Sophitia.

"_Merging?"_ thought Link.

"Sounds like a handy box." said Talim.

Link looked over at Cassandra, she hadn't said one word since their fight and her hands were clenched tight.

Two small yawns snapped him out of his thoughts. Entering the doorway was two small children.

"Mommy, I think we're ready for bed." said the girl.

"You two were supposed to be bed in an hour ago!" scolded Sophitia.

"But the stars were so pretty tonight…" started the boy.

"I don't want to hear it, young man! Bed, now!"

As the children marched up the stairs Sophitia's husband scratched the back of his neck.

"Cute kids." noted Link.

"Yes, now if only we could figure out how they keep slipping past us." pondered the father.

Link gave a stretch. "Actually bed sounds pretty good right about now."

"Very well Link, we'll continue our conversation about Soul Edge in the morning. You're room is upstairs, down the hall and to the right." said Sophitia.

"I think I'll hit the hey too." said Talim with yawn.

"As you wish. Your room is opposite of Link's." instructed Sophitia.

As Talim and Link walked up the stairs the hero of time could feel Cassandra's gaze follow him.

When Link and Talim were out of earshot Sophitia smirked at Cassandra.

"So…Link isn't a bad choice to develop a crush on." said Sophitia.

"W-W-W-What?! I-I don't know what you're talking about! Link is definitely not my type!" denied Cassandra.

"Oh but the blush on your face says otherwise." said blush seemed to grow after such a comment. "It's quite alright Cassandra, I was young once too ya know; like when I met your brother-in-law…"

This was getting too embarrassing, it had to end!

"Sister, please!!"

However, the plead fell on death ears.

"Now then, if you really want to get his attention I think the first thing you're going to have to do is apologize…"

THUD!!!

Sophitia turned to find the source of the odd noise was her little sister had hit her forehead on the table out of embarrassment.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of knocking on his door and groggily got out of bed.

"I'm coming." called Link tiredly.

He opened the door to find Cassandra standing in front of him holding a candle looking a little embarrassed.

"Cassandra? What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"I've come to apologize for my actions earlier. I should not have just jumped to conclusions like that." said Cassandra.

"Cassandra, it's okay. You were just doing what you thought was right." said Link.

"Yes but my behavior was still unbefitting of a warrior like myself. I am…also sorry for your loss."

Link became slightly melancholy.

"Do you still think of them?"

"Every night." said Link. He took in deep breath and looked at her with eyes that seemed to define an inner strength held within. "But I'm trying to set things right, and prevent something like that from ever happening again! And that's enough to help me sleep at night."

Cassandra was about to say something when a sudden crash coming from inside Link's room.

"What the hell?!"

Link saw something in the dark that was fighting another. Cassandra brought her candle into the room to shed some light on the situation.

It was the two children from before; they were trying to strangle each other but they also seemed tried to gain leverage towards some glowing red item.

"My piece of Soul Edge!" deduced Link. "Cassandra, go get the box! Quickly!"

As Cassandra sped off Link tried to keep the children away from the piece of Soul edge and away from each other.

It was only a matter of time before Talim, Sophitia, and her husband had entered the room. The parents had immediately set to keep the children apart, Sophitia was holding down her daughter while her husband was busy with her son.

"Link what is going on here?" asked Talim.

Before Link could answer Cassandra ran into the room carrying the box.

"Pyrrha, what is the matter with you?!" asked Sophitia.

"IT'S MINE!!! I WANT IT!!! I WANT IT!!! I WANT IT!!!" screamed the little girl.

"Quickly Talim, put the piece in the box!" ordered Link.

Talim tried to run to the piece but the boy had managed to kick a chair over and tripped her.

"Talim!" he ran over to her to check on her but she quickly pointed to the piece of Soul Edge which seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter.

Link grasped the Soul Edge piece and quickly ran back to Cassandra who had the box opened and waiting for him. As he dropped the piece into the box he couldn't help but notice that it seemed reluctant to leave his fingers. This thought made him sick to his stomach.

As soon as Cassandra closed the box the children seemed to collapse into a fainting spell.

* * *

The next morning Link and Talim were ready to go but the problem was so was Sophitia. Link and Talim were outside the front door trying to convince the mother otherwise. Cassandra was also in the doorway holding something behind her back with a worried glance at her sister.

"The reason I am going with you, is to ensure that this evil will not harm my children ever again."

"Please try to understand, your children need you here." pleaded Talim

"I am sorry but I cannot just stand idly by while they are in danger." said Sophitia.

"I understand what you're saying but I seriously think you're needed more here with your children! Please, I will personally take care of Soul Edge and make sure it's evil is stopped for good! I ask that you put your trust in me to take care of the other pieces while you tend to your children!"

Sophitia jumped out of the doorway and stood in front of Link and looked him straight in the eye. After a moment of gazing she gave a cocky smirk and walked back to her sister.

"Very well, I'll leave this matter to you. Call it women's intuition, call it fate or whatever you feel like but I believe you. But only under one condition…" Sophitia pushed her sister out from behind. "Take my kid sister with you."

Cassandra stumbled forward just barely avoiding tripping in to Link.

"Sophitia!!" cried Cassandra in embarrassment.

However, in her little stumble she had dropped the contents of whatever it was that she had been hiding behind her back. On the ground was now the box with the Soul Edge pieces, and a sword and shield that looked different from the ones she had used to fight Link with.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Sophitia with an almost knowing smile. "Not only did you sneak the box with the Soul Edge pieces but it looks like you also stole the weapons I offered to the gods to boot. It looks like you were getting ready to leave with them whether or not I was going."

A look of guilt and shame was written on Cassandra's face. "Sophitia…I…"

Sophitia placed her hands on her shoulders. "It's okay little sister. I know that what you were doing was out of love and I am honored you would go through such extremes." Sophitia turned her attention towards Link. "Link, I'm sorry to ask you this but do you think you could take Cassandra along with you? It would put my mind at ease if I knew she wasn't trying to see this thing through all on her own."

"Not a problem, we could probably use the help now that you mention it. Actually now that I think about it I'm kind of glad she's coming along." said Link.

"You are?" asked Talim.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to feel that not everybody in this world uses a shield. It's nice to have someone coming along who can appreciate it's values." said Link.

Cassandra gave a light blush.

"All the better then." smiled Sophitia. "Link be sure to watch out for her." Link nodded. "Oh and Link, one last thing…be sure to be 'gentle' with her alright?"

Link gave a deep blush.

"SOPHITIA!!!" shouted an embarrassed Cassandra.

_Omake_

Link held a piece of Soul Edge over his head which seemed to float in between his hands.

**DA DA DA DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!**

The Soul Edge piece slowly rotated around in the air.

**You got a piece of Soul Edge.**

The Soul Edge piece stopped spinning and glared at Link.

"Huh?"

The Soul Edge shot at Link bowling him over to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! IT'S TRYING TO BURY ITSELF INTO MY SKIN!!!"

_Omake 2_

As another clash of thunder roared Cassandra hugged Link's arm for probably the seventh time that night.

"I'm-I'm sorry Link. Thunderstorms have always scared me."

Link blushed but said that he understood. Talim had scowled and walked into the kitchen where Sophitia was chopping vegetables.

"I can't believe Cassandra is so scared of storms!" exclaimed Talim.

"Cassandra isn't afraid of storms." said Sophitia.

"What?"

"She's never been afraid of storms. Why would she be?"

"Well then if she isn't afraid of storms then why is she…CASSANDRA!!!" Talim quickly ran out of the kitchen.

I know it seemed like Cassandra may have fell for Link a little bit too fast, but I was really scratching my brain over it. The omakes aren't really up to my standards so I'm going to have to try harder next time. Well until next time, review.


	6. Chapter 6

For a little while I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Cassandra, Talim, and Link were on the road once again.

"So where are we heading again?" asked Cassandra.

"I heard about a ship that can take us to a place called Eng-Land. That's where I feel another piece is." said Link.

"You mean England." said Talim.

"That's what I said, Eng-Land."

Cassandra gave a small giggle, poor Link truly was clueless about this world sometimes.

"Well we'd better hurry or we'll miss it's first trip." said Link.

"Link listen, it's starting to get late and the boat is known for making three trips. If we keep going as we are now we'll miss it's second trip by a day, but if we take our time a bit more we'll be able to catch it on the third trip." said Talim.

Link gave a sigh.

"There's really no arguing with you is there?" asked Link.

"Nope." smiled Talim.

Link playfully rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you win. I think I can see a cave up ahead." said Link.

Indeed there was a cave just ahead with a small tree growing on a rock in front of it.

"Perfect."

* * *

Link was playing his Ocarina underneath the tree in front of the cave when Talim came out with her hands held behind her back. He knew her long enough to know that it meant that she wanted something from him.

He stopped and smiled at her. "What do you want Talim?"

"Well I was just wondering…" Link suppressed a small laugh as he watched her play with her hair nervously. "Do you think you could teach me how to play the ocarina?"

Link smiled as he pulled out a green wooden ocarina. "Very well, but only on one condition. This ocarina belonged to a very deer friend of mine, I will let you practice on it, but only if you give me your word that you will never let any harm come to it, it is still very precious to me."

As he handed to her she looked deep into his eyes. She could tell that he was starting to let go of the past not all at once of course but small little piece by small little piece. He was starting to look to the future instead of back to the past. Almost as if his heart was slowly starting to mend. "I promise I will."

The sound of someone clearing their throats snapped them out of a trace in one another that neither had been aware of.

Link turned quickly to face the person who had cleared their throat while Talim looked away with a blush on her face.

Cassandra stood with, what Link thought was anyways, a angry pout on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I need some help collecting firewood!"

"Um, of course Cassandra." said Link.

Link left with Cassandra into the woods leaving Talim with a few thoughts that were sure to leave her blushing.

* * *

As Cassandra piled branches into his arms Link could've sworn he heard her grumbling something about 'sneaky priestesses'.

"So Link!" she said rather hastily. "What was with you and Talim back there?"

"Oh she was just…making me a promise."

Cassandra stared at him with lowered eyes and her lips sticking out a bit in a pout.

"A promise to what?"

She placed a decent sized piece of wood in his arms.

"Well you see, she likes to hear me play my ocarina and wanted to learn how to do it herself. But the only other ocarina I had was a gift from a friend a long time ago, she promised not to let anything happen to it."

Cassandra stood for a moment frozen, what happened was certainly not what she thought had. She actually felt a little embarrassed for overreacting like she did.

"_Okay Cassandra, if you calm down I'm sure you can still get out of this with saved face."_

Unfortunately for Cassandra, Lady Luck was in no mood to go easy on her as Cassandra accidentally slipped forward and fell on top of Link sending him to the ground.

She looked up at his face with tomato colored cheeks. "Link…I…"

Cassandra was interrupted by a wordless war cry in the distance.

"That sounded like Talim!!" said Link.

* * *

But while Cassandra and Link were away Talim had her hands full with a new type of opponent. A lizard man, but the odd thing wasn't that her opponent was reptilian, oh no, the odd thing was that her carnivorous opponent was armed with a dagger and shield.

Talim twirled her elbow blades and went on the offensive. The lizard man tried to stab Talim in the shoulder but a quick twirl of her blade prevented the strike while she used her other blade to deliver a deep cut across his gut.

The lizard man leapt away and placed a claw to where Talim had cut him. He snarled at her before sprinting towards with his head leaning forward. Talim swung her left elbow blade but the lizard man blocked it with his shield, he aimed his dagger for her throat but was blocked by Talim's right elbow blade.

Talim quickly kicked her opponent in the gut making sure to hit it's wound. It hissed angrily at her taking a few steps back in recoil.

"I promise you there's more where that came from! You avoid all that right now by just turning away and never coming back! Me and my friends won't chase after you so long as you leave us in peace!"

The lizard man gave a full blown roar at the young priestess. Talim twirled her blades in response "Guess we're doing this the hard way then."

Link and Cassandra emerged through the bushes with their swords drawn.

"We're here to help!" said Cassandra.

Link stared at the lizard man in disbelief.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!"

Talim took note that the lizard was holding his dagger in a shaking hand as he looked at Link.

"You know this thing?" asked Cassandra.

"Sort of…I fought a bunch of his kind back in my world. But what he's doing here is beyond me." said Link.

The lizard man stuck a forked tongue out at Link before running off into the night.

"Now where's he going?" asked Cassandra.

"Oh who cares? It looks like as long as we stick together it looks like he won't bother with us." said Link.

"But why did it attack me?" asked Talim.

"Why else?" Link looked into their cave where their box with the Soul Edge pieces was glowing with a red energy. "For Soul Edge."

_Omake_

Yunsung made a pose with his sword. "Not only am I better looking than you, but my sword is bi…"

Yunsung had stopped in mid-sentence to stare at Link who had pulled out his Big Goron Sword. This sword was in fact, bigger than his own, much so.

Yunsung started to grow infuriated as Link started to smirk.

"OH SHUT UP!!!"

_Omake 2_

Tira chuckled evilly to herself. "Just wait until those fools find out that I'm going to show up a one game earlier, ooooh heads are going to roll!"

However, she snapped out of her happy evil thoughts by a black light that seemed to shooting out of the ground in front of her.

"What's this?"

The light finally disappeared to reveal Dark Link with an evil grin on his face. "I've done it! I've actually managed to follow him here!! BWA HA HA HA…"

"SWEETO!!!"

Dark Link was thrusted forward as he got tackled from behind. He rubbed his head painfully from the crash he had to ground, he look down towards his legs to see Tira not only holding them but cuddling them to boot.

"What the Hell?!"

She looked up at him with big sparkling anime eyes. "I've finally done it, I've finally found myself a hunk of Evil Man Meat to spend lonely nights with!"

"WHAT?!"

This chick was insane! Where did she even come from?!

"And then we'll have unholy matrimony together and make evil babies!!"

"What?! Oh that does it!!" Dark Link unsheathed his dark sword but it swiftly got carried away out of his hand by a very talented crow. "HEY!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

Dark Link looked down at Tira and saw that her smile became very twisted and evil.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!!"

"But I love you!" Dark Link was starting to get scared after she said that. Because she didn't say it in cute innocent girl next door voice that most women would have, no, she said it in a crazy stalker voice.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

_Omake 3_

Zelda look at Link with a loving smile. "Link, I know that you will go into the other world and stop this evil."

"Thanks Deer."

"But just to be sure I don't have to worry about competition for your heart from some floozy, I'm going to cast a spell on you in which you won't be able to say anything yells and screams."

"Wait, what?! Zelda…HA!! YA!!! AAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

Zelda smiled to herself. "Hey it worked."

Link frantically waved his arms up and down. "SAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

I know that Yunsung's name is supposed to be something like Yun-Seong or something similar to it. I just like the way Yunsung sounds, no real bigger reason than that. Also I know that the Lizardmen in Soul Calibur aren't the same ones from OOT but I needed them to be for a later chapter, a much later chapter. RxR


	7. Chapter 7

Some people weren't happy with the last chapter but Link has to learn to start to let go sometime and I personally think I stink with the emo thing. Oh well start the fic.

4

3

2

Link poked and proded his campfire with a stick to try and keep it going through the night. It had been about a day since their little adventure with the reptile and Link was still puzzled as to how it got to this world.

"_Zelda…I don't think my mission is getting any easier. The longer I stay the more enemies seem to pop up. I'm making some new allies here but I'm thinking about all of you guys every single day."_

The sound of Cassandra shivering in her sleep dragged Link out of his thoughts. Her blanket had fallen off while she was sleeping. Link walked over to her and delicately covered her back up with it.

"_I'm starting to grow attached to this world. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, all things considering. I know I failed all of you but…"_

A rustle in the bushes caught Link's attention. He got his sword and shield ready, on guard for whatever may emerge.

All was silent save for the crackling of the campfire. A moment passes, then another, but Link remained completely still.

A green blur shot out of the bushes and blitzed Link to the ground. Link rolled backwards on the ground and jumped back. His attacker could only be described as a monster, it was obviously male with green skin, it had a small breast plate strapped to his chest with a glowing orb in it's center. Instead of having a left hand it seemed to have a claw instead with a pair of horns on the back. His name was Necrid.

"What are you?" the words just seemed to fly out of Link's mouth. But nothing could have prepared Link for what happened next "Give them to me…"

"You…You can talk?"

"Give me the pieces! I need them! If I am whole then the pain can finally stop!"

"What?"

A green ball of energy formed in his hand, Necrid gripped it tightly and if changed into the form of an axe.

Link just barely managed to dodge out of the way as his axe hit the ground "I SAID GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Link stumbled back as Necrid hit him with the back of his monsterish hand only to be caught by Talim and Cassandra.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some beauty sleep around here?" asked Cassandra.

"What is that thing, Link?" asked Talim.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he's after the pieces of Soul Edge."

"Well what else would he be after, your hat?" snided Cassandra.

Necrid swung his energy axe at them but Talim was able to block it with her elbow blades. Cassandra gave a sweep kick to Necrid's legs making him fall on to his back, he just barely rolled out of the way dodging Link's sword.

He rolled backwards and jumped to his feet and threw his leg delivering a powerful kick to Talim's midsection. As Talim was sent flying backwards, Necrid had recoiled back as Link and Cassandra bashed their shields in unison into his face.

Necrid held his face in just one of his hands before peaking out through his fingers.

"I know you can talk, so you must at least have a name. What is it?"

Necrid moved his hand from his face up to his forehead straining in thought.

"Necrid…I think…"

"What do you mean you think? Do you know your own name or not?" quipped Cassandra.

"Necrid…is the closest thing I can remember." he growled out of frustration.

"Listen we might be able to help you but you need to calm down!" said Talim.

Necrid gritted his teeth at the warriors.

"We don't have to fight!" chided Cassandra.

He turned to Link who stared at him with intense eyes. "I know there has to be more than just a monster before me. Something tells me that there was once a man instead of a monster, perhaps that man is still in there. All he needs is someone to help him find his way back."

For a moment Link thought he saw the expression of the soul of whatever man Necrid used to be on his face, but it left as quickly as it came.

"I don't 'need' anything except for those pieces!" Necrid roared.

He let go of his forehead and his orb instantly reappeared in his hand. He gripped it tightly and it turned into a sword this time.

He charged but then from out of nowhere came a flying kick to the head.

Link, Talim, and Cassandra stared at the newcomer in a surprised stupor. Her head sported a tiara, her shirt looked to be Chinese in origin, her legs were covered in tight purple shorts.

"I suggest you leave now Mr. Monster Man." Joked the woman. "There's no way how you can beat all of us."

Necrid snarled at her but it was cut short when the woman showed him her blade, there was something about that sword that sent chills down his spine, he didn't like it one bit.

"We will meet again!" swore Necrid.

As Necrid started to run off Link decided to speak up. "Who are you?"

Link took a startled step back as the woman quickly sped around on her heel and ran over to him rather quickly.

"My name is Xianghua." She looked Link up and down and gave him a flirtatious smile. "And you must be Link."

Cassandra and Talim already had enough competition for Link's heart dealing with each other but now, judging from how this woman was looking at Link, they'd be willing to bet that the number of romantic rivals had just increased by one.

"Listen, thank you for helping us but how do you know me? I've never seen you before in my whole life." said Link.

"It's a bit of a long story but the short version is that I was sent to find you so I could tell you…" Xianghua grabbed Link's hand and held it up, the Triforce started to glow in it but instead of just his Triforce of Courage glowing the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing too. "About this."

Link stared at his hand then back at Xianghua in utter confusion.

_Omake_

"LINK! THANK THE GODDESSES!"

Link squinted his eyes as he saw some black figure in the distance making a straight beeline for him.

"What the…is that…DARK LINK?"

As Dark Link got closer and closer Link took out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield ready for anything.

"I'M SO HAPPY I FOUND YOU!" sobbed Dark Link as he hugged Link's leg.

Except for that.

"What the Hells?"

"YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! SHE'S EVIL, SHE'S INSANE, and normally I wouldn't mind these kind of traits, BUT SHE WANTS MY BODY!"

"Who's 'She'?" snapped Link.

"Oh Dark Link… " came a sing song voice.

"Oh no, she's found me!" wept Dark Link.

Tira skipped merrily towards the two Links, practically walking on cloud 9.

"SEE? SHE'S TERRIFYING!" panicked Dark Link.

"Dark Link you silly wittle man, we have two more days paid for at our lovely little love nest…"

"SAVE ME, LINK! PLEASE! EVERYDAY IT'S JUST SEX, SEX, SEX!" begged Dark Link.

"I don't know…if you're preoccupied then you're less likely to cause trouble."

Tira beamed and started to drag Dark Link away.

"DAMN YOU LINK! SHE'S GOING TO TAKE MY SEED NOW! SHE TOLD ME SO!"

"Our baby will be the most lethal toddler in the world." said Tira.

"LINK FOR THE LOVE OF DIN! SHE'S GOING TO *BLEEP* MY *BLEEP* WITH A *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!" (A/N: don't you just love censorship?)

"I didn't need to hear that." said Link.

Then Link started to feel a draft over his head. "Wait a minute…" he patted his now naked head in surprise. "WHERE'S MY HAT?"

Link's large ears suddenly heard a giddy cackle.

"…DAMN IT NECRID!"

I was originally going to add Ivy next but then I started thinking: LinkxXianghua is kind of an underappreciated pairing idea. They've both wielded magical evil destroying swords, and that's more of a base then some other pairings out there. I decided to roll with it because I enjoy thinking outside the box, and I believe this does just that. I apologize for the long omake, I didn't want it to be that long but I sort of just kept adding and adding to it and the next thing I know, it's half the chapter. Sorry ^-^;


End file.
